


费林街8号

by Christina_0619



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christina_0619/pseuds/Christina_0619
Summary: 1975年那几个月过得很快大家都很快过上了新日子没人再记得8号筒子楼里发生了什么





	费林街8号

费林街其实一点也配不上它这样的名字，这样苟延残喘着旧社会遗留韵味的洋名字，听说它在民国的时候是个顶好的巷子，雨水冲刷过的石板路还能泛出从南京运过来的水磨石的油光，黄包车载着阔太太路过时，嘎达嘎达的声音从这条窄巷这头传到那头，二层砖瓦房里的老百姓就会从木板雕刻的窗花里透出去看，阔太太摇着扇子半遮面，留下一路不知是巴黎哪来的香水气久久不能散去。

但此时的费林路已不似往日那般风光，它现在像每一条南方城市里密密麻麻交横勾错的街道一样，肮脏狭窄腥臭，砖瓦房已经为了塞进更多的人改造成了筒子楼，每一户只有三间房，通常只有一侧开有窗户，走廊里和路边堆积着下水和垃圾，哪一家丢弃的藤木椅常年没人回收被耗子啃食了大半，偶尔的穿堂风都吹不走弥漫的腐烂味道。从南京运过来的水磨石也在战争和改朝换代中失了踪影，现在地面上是几毛钱一大麻袋的碎麻石，鞋底要是穿的薄，走一个来回还会硌脚。在新中国成立后为了与过去社会彻底划清界限，费林街改过一个根正苗红的名字，但住在这里的人们世世代代就那几家人，没人关心这里的过去现在和未来，回家，回堂子成了这里居民对这条巷子的代号，于是便无人关心它的新名字是什么，非要和人介绍的话，一口含糊不清的费林街，掩人耳目地悄悄传递着旧时代的腐朽气。

要说现在和费林街和过去还有什么相似之处，那就可能只剩巷子边的一条河，河上面经常漂浮一些不能名状的东西。谁要是站在临河或者靠在窗子边，就能窥见挨家挨户窗框上挂着的腊肉，晾晒的衣物，一家人的一日三餐，还会听到哪一家今天又为什么事争吵。

费林街就是这么一个雷同于全中国成千上万条的巷子，每日的活动也不过吃喝拉撒，人民的天还没有倒下，没人有什么怪思想，太阳依旧每日升起，人们关心的还是楼上楼下那几个躲在见不得人的在阴暗处溃烂的故事。

费林街8号是整条巷子里很普通的一栋，两层，平房，房顶铺着一层泛黑的铁皮，夏日里经过烈日的炙烤，就变成蒸笼罩着整个房子。上面趴着一只猫，辨不出颜色，姑且是只花猫。

8号楼里住着两家人。

龚子棋和黄子弘凡是对兄弟。

方书剑和方书琴是对兄妹。

他们打小就住在这条巷子里，各差一年，黄子弘凡要是14岁，方书琴就15岁，方书剑16岁，龚子棋17岁，四个人并列着长在一起，像四根手指，彼此分离又连在一起。

黄子是最皮的那一个，巷子里的人都叫他黄皮鬼，也有人背地里喊他小拖油瓶，他是龚家女人上一任丈夫留下的小孩儿，还跟着亲爹姓，所以龚老头一直对他不咸不淡，但没几日就一顿的胖揍倒是不少。中学里也不教书，黄子个子还没长起来，穿着子棋几年前的藏蓝色运动衫，胳膊那里缝了好几层补丁，卡其色黑色连在一起，坐在第一排中间，瞪着圆丢丢的眼睛死死盯着教室前面的秃头老师，老头被盯毛了，手里的教鞭抽了他脑袋一鞭子，他捂着头嚷着我没讲话，老头一般不理睬他，绕到他跟前暗自骂了一句“小阴谋家"。这也不怪那些年迈的迂腐老头，黄子平日里嘴上没个遮拦也没个正形，但他万一安静下来，用那双龚老头见了也要甩巴掌骂他别他妈的用这种眼神看老子的阴沉眼睛看着这个世界，你也会怀疑他是不是真的只有14岁。

书琴比黄子大不到一岁，黄子平日里最欺负的也是她，刚青春期的小女孩一恼就脸红，黄子甩着没装书的袋子撩她的发尾，纳的细细密密的针线刮到女孩的脸上，留下一道印子，书琴立马就蹲下来哭，黄子蹲在她身边接着笑她，书琴气恼不过，推开精瘦的男孩摔到地上，灰土土的泪痕延伸到脖子下，嘴里吐着平时里老方不让她说的污言秽语，伴着哭腔听不清楚，但最后一句倒是说的明白。

你个小尿床精。

操！

黄子捂着脸站着没动弹，等着书琴扭着屁股跑远，黄子才抬起头拳头握紧，恶狠狠地看着她跑走的身影，眼神可怕的像个少年杀人犯，身边的男孩喊他去上学，黄子摇摇头，你们去吧，我今天不去了。说罢转身消失在砖瓦房的残垣后。

黄子在石灰场呆了一天，第二天书琴跑到老师那里告状，说昨晚黄子在她被窝里塞了三只死老鼠，让她哭到凌晨也没缓过来，但黄子这天还是没来学校。第三天黄子回来了，跟着书琴来的还有方家女人，是个穿着粗布衣服也会扭着屁股扭出花的女人，邻居都叫她骚婆娘，她也不生气，只会把屁股扭得更厉害，女人们这时就拽着自家男人的耳朵回家，进门前朝她啐了一口。方家女人，也就是万美玉，拉着书琴进了办公室，黄子也被老师拖进来，还没站稳，万美玉就指着黄子的鼻子骂，你瞧瞧你这个小野狗，哪个不学，学会往别人家的饭里放老鼠药，老师你看啊，万美玉把手里的饭碗举到老师眼前，白米饭下面埋着几粒黑色药丸。这要是昨晚我们吃了，我们全家就要去见阎王爷了。万美玉把黄子的小身板往校长跟前推，校长你说吧，这种杀人犯该怎么处置。后来黄子就退学了，晌午在石灰场打架滋事，下午拖着流血的手被龚家女人抱着哭，晚上还免不了被龚老头打一顿。几次过后黄子终于老实了，但学校是回不去，每日叼着根狗尾巴草躺在泥巴草地里望天，盯着那只在屋顶的猫不放。

费林街藏不住黄子尿床的秘密，也藏不住其他，龚老头和万美玉的事情就是第一件，龚老头在工厂上班，一些维修的事情街坊邻居之间也会帮忙，各家女人遇到事情头一个想起的就是龚老头，久而久之，哪家女人好像跟龚老头都有点关系，传的最凶的就是和万美玉，食品市场里卖酱油的对卖咸菜的说，方家兄妹都是龚老头的种。这样惊人的传言总会在这样鱼龙混杂的交口滋生，一传十十传百，每个人每天都像看好戏似的看着费林街8号的这两户人家。

家里有万美玉这样的女人，老方是什么样的人不用想也就知道，老方是个传统意义上的文化人，文革前也读过几年书，戴着个眼镜，没有别的爱好，只喜欢下棋，傍晚在巷子口和人聚在一起，连晚饭都要书剑或者书琴端着送过去，但老方的棋艺不高，又老实人愿赌服输，输了棋就拿着一粒炮就往嘴里塞，被端着菜来的书剑遇到个正着，书剑扔下瓷缸冲向老方，费了九牛二虎之力才把那颗棋子从老方的喉咙里抠出来。老方又咳又呕了半天，扶正眼镜还要继续下，书剑气得一手翻了棋盘，红着眼睛对老方吼：“下棋下棋，就知道下棋，这个家我再也不管了。”

最后一个人就是子棋，子棋是费林街的偶像，他是费林街那群半大小子们里唯一称得上英俊挺拔的一个了，黄子也被人说过，但他现在还太小，一把骨头的只剩一双眼睛是白的。子棋因为是大儿子，总是有机会穿新衣服，白色的确良衬衫，崭新的没有一个补丁，学校里的女孩子都会多看他几眼。再由于他在石灰场一挑十打赢过群架，整个镇子都知道了有子棋这个人物。

还有一件事，子棋在谈恋爱。

和书剑。

这个倒是没人知道。

子棋和黄子之前一直睡一张床，半夜子棋还在做梦，一手摸到褥子上一滩温热立马蹦起来怒吼：“小王八犊子，又尿床！”伴随着怒骂还有拳打脚踢，黄子不吱声也不还手，他知道他打不过子棋，他听过巷子里的老人说过一句“君子报仇十年不晚”，他大概能明白里面的道理，所以他只盯着子棋，直到子棋骂够了换了一个地方接着睡觉。

于是黄子在14岁的时候，子棋再也受不了他半夜尿床的毛病，于是相比其他同龄人，黄子第一个得到了单独睡觉的机会。

黄子一个人睡的时候反倒老实，子棋睡在靠墙那张床上，黄子捞了半夜看月亮的好地角，初夏的夜晚开着窗，借着月光，黄子看到一个黑影窜到房顶，是那只猫！黄子回头看了一眼打呼噜的子棋，踩在床板上爬出窗户像猫一样爬向房顶。经过二层的时候，发现方家的灯还是开的，万美玉那个女人的身体在男人的身下扭成一条白蛇，在光下发出绿色的光。黄子一只手揉揉眼睛，女人的腿就勾住身上男人的后腰，嘴里的呻吟一点不减，毫不介意被楼上楼下听见。床板发出的吱吱声像是在偷吃的耗子，黄子像只猫一样把自己缩在窗外，终于看清了那个男人的脸，是龚老头，碎嘴的女人们的话没有错，14岁的黄子非但没有吃惊，反而偷偷看完了全部过程，听到男人呓语和女人的尖叫才罢休。飞蹬爬上屋顶，那只脏乎乎的花猫已经等候多时了。

黄子像是知道了更多无人知晓的秘密，揣着怕人戳破又极想暴露出去的折磨辗转反侧了好几日，每每都过了中午才醒来，但家里没人管他，连那个唯唯诺诺的母亲也不能把他如何，黄子兴奋着，做着每晚徘徊于楼房之间的猫。

如果子棋被人形容是英俊，那书剑会被形容成美丽。他有和万美玉相似的面容，和万美玉一样的妖娆还有万美玉没有的纯情。在人们眼里书剑总是聪慧能干的，摊上这样的家，窝囊的父亲，风骚的母亲，遇事只会哭的妹妹，书剑心智成熟的很早，看起来也很顺从，他心软，在走廊里养兔子，每日捡点菜叶给它，老方有天晚上说把兔子杀了吃，他就每晚抱着兔子睡，但有天放学回来，见到万美玉在厨房切肉，小小的一坨，万美玉见到书剑回家招呼他来打下手，书剑走近看，小小的兔子已经没了皮骨，鲜红的血肉在案板上，方书剑惊慌失错地跑下楼，在水池边吐，呕的心肺都要出来了。子棋抱着盆站在一边，看他熏红的眼角，衣服因为俯下身贴在后背上，突出的蝴蝶骨跟着呕吐上下起伏。子棋觉得自己是哪根筋搭错了一只手摸上瘦骨嶙峋的背，书剑这才惊吓地立起身，一肘子怼开子棋的胳膊。

子棋看着书剑红彤彤的眼睛，想起来他一直养的那只兔子，他此时还不知道那只兔子的下场，手又摸上去，书剑这次没有躲，对着水龙头漱口。院子里只有他俩，子棋大着胆子将手向下摸，停在书剑唯一长肉的翘屁股上，书剑向前躲子棋的掌心却被子棋一手搂住腰，两人鼻尖对鼻尖，书剑嘴唇上还粘着水珠，有几滴沿着唇珠落到下巴上，眼睛盯着子棋，一点也不怕。

“你要干嘛，我要喊人了。”

“现在没人，再说你喊了我也不怕。”子棋无赖地不撒手，手回到书剑的屁股上，跟着揉了两下。

接近成人的子棋从来不避讳自己的欲望，在他16岁的时候，趴在河堤就见到二楼上的书剑换衣服，没长开的少年稚嫩着一张脸，骨架却已经抽条伸长，精瘦的腰从短衫里露出来，白皙，皮肤不似巷子里其他男孩子那般粗糙，抽掉皮带，松垮的裤子只能堪堪挂在屁股上，那真是个好屁股，子棋想，比他妈的还要翘，比城里所有姑娘的屁股都要翘。书剑换上新上衣才开始脱裤子，下摆遮到大腿根，因为窗台的原因只能看到大腿的一节，子棋见过他夏天穿短裤的样子，一双完整的腿就出现在他的脑海，从此就没离开过。这一年里，他和书剑都成长了不少，有一双完美纤细的腿的人总会出现在他的梦里，再给早晨醒来的他一滩白色痕迹。昨晚也是这样，他被梦里缠绕在自己身上的书剑惊醒，黄子不知道去了哪里他也不在意，手熟练地伸进短裤，继续自己乱糟糟的幻想，那个人现在就睡在自己楼上让他更加兴奋，他还不清楚他和书剑之间该怎么进行，但他暗自发誓，一定要和他把梦里的事都做一遍。

子棋端着装着自己遗留下被白色液体污染的短裤的盆，一手搂着书剑的腰，带着恐吓意味地跟他说：“给我洗了。”

“凭什么？”

“快点给我洗！”

书剑并不怕他，他知道子棋看他的眼神，和那些男孩见到漂亮女孩没有区别，他喜欢自己，书剑笃定，有了这样的想法就像拿到了优先权，他不怕子棋会把他怎么样，他不会像其他男孩子一样欺负自己，虽然他也没帮过自己，他是费林街的偶像，总不能做一些和常人不一样的事，书剑这么安慰自己。但是他现在一点也不怕，甚至有点恃宠而骄地用下面去蹭他，子棋的眼神暗下来，收紧书剑腰上的手。“快点给我洗！”

书剑拿过盆里的短裤，白色痕迹灼人眼目，书剑这会儿倒是变羞要扔下手里的东西转身跑，撇过眼睛不看人，在子棋怀里挣扎。

“这可都是你干的好事。”子棋用气声在书剑耳边说，惹得他一个激灵软了腰，只能靠子棋支撑。子棋捏住书剑的腕子往自己的身下放，书剑像烫了手地缩回去，挣脱开子棋的束缚，转身跑开的时候屁股正好对上子棋半勃的下体，轻轻一提，重重顶上去。书剑撒了欢地往回跑，在楼梯口回首看了一眼在原地不知该如何的人，盆已经掉到了地上，书剑轻笑一下，勾着子棋的魂上了楼。

“操他妈的比他妈还要骚。”

据说子棋和书剑就是这么谈上恋爱的。

黄子偷看过几次父亲和万美玉做爱，他对于父亲和女人每夜看起来痛苦的行为找不到头绪，他们快死了吗？为什么要这样寻死呢？他看着龚老头痛苦地趴在万美玉身上装机她的身体，也看着万美玉痛苦地扭动着身体，这样会得到快感吗？14岁的黄子还十分不解。房间里涌出的黑色腥涩的气味让人作呕，他对大人的世界还一片模糊，但这股又腥又色的味道让他不能思考。看着屋内失控的画面黄子迷失在自己的幻觉里，倒在身后的栏杆上，在深夜发出刺耳的撞击声。

“谁？”万美玉拉住身下的被单裹在身上，两人纷纷看向窗口。

“喵……”黄子躲在暗处学了几声猫叫。

“又是那只该死的猫。”龚老头翻了个身，把女人接着搂进怀里。

做人真没劲，还不如当只猫。

很长一段时间都没人知道黄子夜游的事迹，直到有天龚老头在黄子裤兜里翻出了五毛钱，两根烟和三个避孕套。

“这都是什么？”

黄子没说话，盯着墙上一条泛黄的裂纹。

龚老头对于偷钱和偷烟到不稀奇，他小时候也会这么做。他倒是很惊奇黄子兜里那三个避孕套。

“你知道这是什么吗？你下面长了几根毛就玩！”

黄子摇头，支吾了半天，龚老头才听清“那是你的…”

“你说什么？“

黄子突然有了勇气，尖着嗓子大喊了一句：“你的，我看的一清二楚！和万美玉！是你的！我看到你把它扔出窗外的！你的！你的！”黄子掐着嗓子叫出哨声，惊醒午后卧在树杈睡觉的白鸽，龚老头背着光看不清黄子的表情，只能看到他身后飞过的鸟。

“操，小兔崽子你再敢说一句！”龚老头一巴掌扇过去，掐住他的脖子按到墙上，子棋真是龚老头的亲儿子，连生气的样子都一模一样，但龚老头松弛的皮肤使得面目狰狞变得更加恶心，黄子闭上眼睛等待暴风雨的降临。

黄子被打骨折了，在家里躺了一周，他仰躺在床上看着枯黄的天空发呆，流水的云暗淡怎么也洗不清，窗外的吆喝声传来，他抠着墙上的裂纹，石灰粉掉到床上，沾了满手的白粉。他抖着没受伤的腿，看了看旁边子棋空捞捞的床，几声乌鸦叫让他回过神，他已经好几天没见到猫了，它活着吗？想到这他喊着他妈给他到楼下买冰，牛奶味的，两根。

黄子老实呆在家里，他发现了更多的事情。

比如子棋晚上也不在家。

老方在家里的时间越来越短，书剑一大早喊老方吃早饭就不见他的踪影，他到巷子口碰运气，果然老方一个人坐在那里盯着棋盘发呆，只有早起的麻雀陪他。书剑走过去，在老方对面坐下。

“下棋吗？”

“你会？”

“你让让我嘛。”

“小毛孩，你哪会下棋。”

“下！你和我下我就会。”

“那我让你一炮一车，不，再让你个象。”

书剑冲老方傻笑了一会儿，把兵向前移了一步。

“你怎么不和她一个屋睡。”

“谁？”

“你知道的，那个女人。”

老方不说话了，低头吃了书剑一个兵。

“爸！”

老方还是不说话，摆弄着棋子。

“你也知道的吧…她和龚老头。”

“下棋，小孩子家家的，闲操心扯闲话。”老方手上一激动，打乱了排布好的棋盘。没了心情，“不下了不下了，倒胃口，你快滚吧。”

书剑恨铁不成钢地瞪着老方，老方被儿子故作威严的样子逗笑了，抓起手边的一个炮，皮笑肉不笑地：“你最近和他儿子走得很近啊。”

这次换书剑脸红了，准确的说是一阵红一阵白，双腿在矮墩下打颤。“没有！”他脱口而出。老方神色不变，白了一眼儿子，“和你妈一路货色。”书剑这次真的恼怒了，掀翻棋盘转身跑开。散落的棋子在碎麻石上滚动，帅掉进阴沟里，沉在黑水下。

书剑跑得飞快，他有意和万美玉拉开距离，她是个不要脸的骚货，书剑也在背后这么说她，子棋在身边勾住书剑的脸，粗糙的拇指划拉着他的下巴，书剑总是把新长的绒毛刮得干净，所以摸起来像个姑娘。

“你可是从她肚子里出来的。”

“我和她不一样。”书剑站起身躲开子棋毛毛躁躁的手，一手拍干净腿上的灰，一手提了提掉下来的裤子，他腰太细了，新打的皮带孔都拴不住这裤子。子棋盯着向上滑动的裤子，手不老实地摸上去，在翘弹的屁股尖上弹两下，又作势要伸进裤腰里，被书剑一手推开。

“不行，我才16岁。”书剑整理好仪容，又变回巷子里风评最好的孩子。“我家要吃饭了，再见。”说罢就一本正经地推开杂物间的门。

“操！”子棋眼神跟着离开的人影没挪开，右手熟练地摸进自己的裤子里。

此刻的书剑在巷子里跑，暑气太浓，早上就不让人好受，头皮上的汗珠汇成一流躺在额头上，他和那个女人不一样，他才没有那么下贱地往人身上贴，他又想起子棋，他俩现在什么关系，谈恋爱？这个词可不敢说出口，说出来是要去派出所开证明结婚的。那他现在是不是也算勾引子棋让他和自己有不正当关系？那他不就和万美玉一个样子了吗。老方的话一直在书剑脑海里环绕，一路货色，一路货色。自己也是个勾引人的骚狐狸，书剑颓然地停在楼下的水管前，悔恨，不甘，还有点兴奋的念头一起涌上心头。他拿起脚边的桶接了一桶冷水把自己浇透，这让他恢复点平静。

说我骚，我比她还骚。

子棋在窗边看到了个结尾，书剑整个人湿漉漉的，他走出门，皱着眉问他干嘛。书剑扑过来，把身上的水都蹭到子棋身上，子棋嫌弃地想推开他却挣不开。书剑美滋滋地说我们该谈恋爱，怎么谈，子棋问他，他笑嘻嘻地把龚子棋托着他背的手滑到自己内裤里，一手伸进子棋的裤衩里把那根揉硬，细着嗓子在他耳边说：

“我知道，我教你。”

闭塞的杂物间比外头还来的热，带着一股尘封多年的木头腐烂味儿，子棋抱着书剑坐在角落里一个破旧的书桌上，桌脚缺了一截，书剑坐在上面嘎哒一声又折了一段，书剑手里握着从家里偷拿出来的万美玉的雪花膏，推开只会在自己脸上胡乱亲的子棋，嗔怪地剜了他一眼，子棋直勾勾地看着他，他脸上还有未干的水和新添的汗，像临街米店里搅合的米浆，粘稠又润滑。书剑勾勾手指让子棋靠近，白生生的胳膊缠上子棋的后颈，小猫似的将舌尖滑进子棋嘴里，慢条斯理地教他接吻，子棋木讷的接受，忘记问他这些本事都是从哪里学来的。书剑手臂使劲让子棋压在自己身上，一双媚眼含情脉脉地看着他，子棋立马魂都没有了。

他们用去了铁盒里一大半的雪花膏，劣质刺鼻的香精味混着潮湿的霉味，腥咸的精液味，汗味，在荷尔蒙的作用下和漂浮在整个房间的灰尘揉成一团污浊的空气围绕在两人身上，子棋不知疲倦地在书剑身上开垦，书剑双腿无力的张开，迎接破处的疼痛。他脑子里都是万美玉的身影，曾经唾弃的母亲，现在自己和她一样，和人在密闭的空间里交媾，他目光散漫地瞄着子棋的头顶，性爱快感和报复心理让他极大的满足，身下老旧的木桌快要支撑不住年轻的的碰撞，发出破旧扬风器的哀鸣。

第二天万美玉发现了只剩半盒的雪花膏，不由分说地打了书琴一顿，骂她小不要脸，小偷，书琴委屈哭嚷着不知道，万美玉听了下手更狠，不消两下，书琴的脸就肿起来了，原本就圆圆的脸更像个苹果。书剑在一边冷眼看着，万美玉每个巴掌都像打在自己脸上，吓得他脊梁骨发凉，夜里看着还在哭的妹妹才敢上去安慰。

黄子的腿好的差不多了，但碍于再挨龚老头一顿打，这几日很老实地带着家里。晚上龚老头难得还在家里问他子棋去哪里了，他不吱声，熄了灯又往外面跑。在河边偏僻的矮房里听见了楼上方哥哥细细的呻吟，黄子拖着腿从门缝里往里瞧，就看书剑水蛇般缠在子棋身上，在月光的映衬下泛出幽蓝的光，方家人都有晚上泛光的病，黄子暗自下着定论。书剑的叫声没有万美玉那么放荡，更多的是隐忍，被操恨了才叫一声，咬住子棋的斜方肌，后脚跟敲着子棋的后腰让他温柔点，身上的人一只手捏住书剑半个屁股想揉棉花一般蹂躏，腰上加了力气让书剑没了言语，只能发出破碎的猫叫。

黄子被书剑身上的蓝光吸引住了目光，没在意身边的木板砸向自己的脑袋，嘭的一声，黄子捂住头撞开门倒在地上。

“操，谁！”

要怪就怪今晚的月光太亮，黄子灰头土脸的半张脸也很快被认出来。黄子睁开没被沙土迷住的左眼，看到子棋光着身子站在眼前，紫黑的阴茎冲天立着，随着他的动作拍打他的腹肌，身后的书剑也没穿衣服，扯着手上的衣料遮在胸前。

“你来干什么？”黄子看子棋憋红的脸，书剑在后面吓得一脸惨白，黄子揉了揉眼睛，理直气壮地说：“我都看见了。”

“你看见什么了。”

“我知道你们在干什么。”

子棋一手掐住黄子的脖子，黄子没了呼吸挣扎。尖叫着：“你们不要脸！不要脸！”

“怎么，你要出去说吗？你腿是好了？再断一次可就接不上了。”

黄子憋足了气冲子棋的小臂一口咬下去，虎牙钻在皮肉里，疼得子棋甩开黄子就要上去往死里揍。

“他流血了！”书剑在身后惊呼，黄子这才觉得脸颊一阵瘙痒，月光下一股乌黑色的液体从他额头蜿蜒到下巴。

子棋慌张地看着那道黑色痕迹不做声，从黄子身上起来，朝他呜咽的脸边啐了口痰让他快滚。黄子“嗷呜”了一声，连滚打趴跑回家，一身脏地塞进被窝里，万美玉和书剑荧光的身体在他脑海里久久不能散去。

“操他妈的狐狸精，没一个好东西。”黄子在睡着前嘴里一直重复着。

子棋看到黄子遗落在地上的一团东西，亮晶晶的，捡起来，是个用过的避孕套。

书剑和子棋的“约会”需要更多的雪花膏，书剑靠自己的零花前自然是买不起，子棋交不出来，于是他只好在半夜逃出家的时候从万美玉的五斗橱里翻出了1块钱，悄摸地准备离开。

“哥！”书琴站在门口喊他，背着光的身影像个午夜女鬼。

书剑一手捂住书琴的嘴，不容她半点挣扎，拍着她的后背，嘴里安慰着：“嘘，嘘，好妹妹，你什么都没看见，哥哥给你糖吃，千万别告诉妈。”书剑把自己床头的小盒子开了锁，里面的糖一股脑都塞进书琴的手里，书琴收到了这般优待就没了别的念头，点点头还乖巧地嘱咐哥哥早点回家。

万美玉很快就发现家里的钱少了，见书琴在门口的马扎上吃糖，问她哪来的，哥哥给的，书琴回答。万美玉点了点头回屋的床上坐下，老方又早早没了踪影，她便把所有的怀疑都压在老方身上，一定是他拿钱去赌，但她心虚不敢作声，少钱这件事就不了了之了。

又能活蹦乱跳的黄子又开始嚼草根玩石灰的日子，石灰场白天安静得很，他躺在石碓边望天，处暑了也没见得凉快下来，就在黄子扛不住烈日炙烤时那只花猫来到了他身边。

“是你啊！”

“做只猫多好。”

“怎么才能当只猫呢？”

“人能变成猫吗？”

“下辈子一定要当只猫。”

“怎么才能到下辈子啊。”

黄子就在石灰场无所事事躺了一天，傍晚学生们下了学，一些高年级的人占了石灰场，把黄子当做一只小白鼠赶走。他在路上遇到了书琴，抱着一罐话梅，嘴里还塞了两个，腮帮鼓得满满的。黄子突然想到了方家的其他人，和他们在夜里交缠的身体，做爱就这么有意思吗？只梦遗过的黄子瞎想，方家人都是骚货，老狐狸生小狐狸，眼前这个一定也是个小狐狸。黄子一脸谄媚凑过去，书琴以为他是来抢自己话梅的，转身把罐子抱得更紧。黄子绕过去拉她的手，书琴厌恶地想抽出来，黄子不肯，又在她刚发育的胸前摸了一把。这下书琴红着眼睛哭了，话梅罐子掉到地上撒了一地话梅。

“小流氓，害人精，没人要的狗杂种。”

黄子也不恼，在一边傻笑，越笑越凶，直到笑出眼泪直不起腰。

“神经病。我要去告诉老师！”

“告诉吧，那群老东西现在可管不了我。”

书琴说不过他，气鼓鼓地离开，被糖分养胖的身体扭动着，黄子看着胃里直反酸水。

“臭娘们儿，真没意思。”黄子收了表情，干裂的嘴唇蠕动着，也不知道自言自语些什么。

书琴把放学遇到黄子的事情告诉了万美玉，万美玉又告诉了龚老头，黄子一回家便又是一顿打。

“臭小子，叫你耍流氓！狗娘的，你怎么不去死。”

黄子闭着眼睛缩在地上，在痛苦的呻吟里夹着几句‘老流氓养小流氓，你是，子棋也是。”

最后是龚家女人护住黄子才没让他被打死。他站起身，拍掉身上的土，抹掉嘴角的血，走出家门，临门口，朝屋子里吼了一句；“大家都去死吧！”就跑进黑夜里了。

费林街8号的两户人家夜晚都陷入了安静，夜晚燥热的天让人睡不着，但睡不着的原因各自有他，没人知道黄子跑到了哪里。万美玉和龚老头在楼上，女人先闻到了奇怪的味道，以为又是谁家的门没关严，在龚老头怀里腻歪了好久。夜里12点，两人刚沉沉地睡下，被书琴一个尖嗓子“着火啦！着火啦！”惊醒，浓烟滚滚的火光已经烧了半间房子，书琴散着头发，身上只穿了件小背心跑出来，万美玉拉着书琴往外跑，火撩了裙子烧了一大块，书琴还在哭，怎么办怎么办地乱嚷。

“闭嘴，就知道哭，上辈子是捅了天吗？”

书琴止不住，哭哭啼啼地，“妈！我们要死了！”

“什么死不死的，丧门星，给我闭嘴！”

老方在火还没蔓延时就跑到了楼下，向上看，露出个狰狞诡异的笑，迅速地离开了费林街。

汽油燃的火，水是扑不灭的，很快整条街都意识到了火灾的出现，纷纷下了楼拥挤在河堤。

“看，上面那个是谁！”哪个眼尖的，指着火苗上端的黑影，站在楼顶的平台上。

龚老头和万美玉抱着书琴跑下楼，迷烟薰得睁不开眼，人群里有人推着龚老头，“这是不是你家的孩子啊！”

龚老头抬起头，依稀分辨出站在楼顶的是消失了一晚上的黄子。丢下方家女人跑到筒子楼前大喊：“黄子，你疯了？快下来！”黄子低头看到五大三粗的龚老头，又是摇头又是大笑，嘴里念叨着，“做人没意思，不如做只猫。”

子棋和书剑也混在人群里，没人在意他们身上没散去的充满情爱的咸腥味，书剑身上的红印和子棋嘴角的伤口。子棋也见到了黄子瘦小的身影，十几年没有过的兄长的情谊和作风，由衷地急切地喊：

“黄子！你下来啊！”

火势因为木质家具越来越大，把整条河都照亮了，有人想起来叫消防队，已经有人去喊了，人群里有人说。剩下的人都在劝黄子快下来，黄子僵硬的身体一动不动，感受到团团火焰吞噬一切的烤焦味比知道别人秘密更有意思。黑铁皮在大火的吞噬里摇摇欲坠，火里的人冲大家轻笑了一下，对准烧得最旺的一角直冲冲跳了下去。

一个小小的黑影就消失在火海里。

火势第二天早上才灭的，费林街8号变成了光秃秃黑漆漆的一片空地。老方失踪了，子棋和书剑也失踪了。

三天过去后，龚家和方家彻底消失在了费林街上。

第三日清晨，几个从外地来的北方人在河上闲聊，阴臭的河水上飘着乱七八糟的东西，少了一个肩带的胸罩，缺了两个凳脚的椅子，孩子不要的玩具，还有几颗棋子。

“看，那是什么！”其中一个外来人指着河上飘着的一团黑球。

“好像是只猫。”有人这么回答。

据说龚老头甩下万美玉和书琴跑到了北方，万美玉很快就嫁了人，书琴在新地方很招人喜欢，只要她不哭的话。

1975年的那几个月过得飞快，费林街8号发生的八卦很快就被新建好的房子、新来的住户、新的来自菜市场的八卦所遗弃。日子过到了1976年，费林街上的人年初在广播里听到了总理去世的消息，9月份又是主席的，挨家挨户都惊慌失措了几天，但很快费林街就恢复了平静，就像费林街这个名字一样，人们又回到了保留了近百年的传统生活里。到了10月，新的日子就伴随广播里的喇叭声开始了。

有人说看到子棋和书剑跑到了上海，子棋在工厂里做工，和书剑住在一起。一个平常的工作日，书剑在家叠衣服，窗外传来了一声熟悉的乌鸦叫，书剑恍惚中以为自己还在费林街的筒子楼里，缓过神后嘲笑自己愚蠢，广播里每日都是好消息，日子会一天天好起来的。

费林街8号的故事，就像在南方城市里的一股烟散在了阴郁潮湿的空气里。


End file.
